Mr. Freeze
Dr. Victor Fries (Aka Mr. Freeze) is a antogonist in Batman : The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures, & Batman Beyond. He is voiced by Michael Ansara. 'Biography:' Dr. Victor Fries was one of Gothcorp's most brilliant scientists and cryogenic researchers, however he was unable to cure his wife Nora of a deadly disease. His research in cryogenics was eventually cut off by the bureaucrats at Gothcorp. His experiment to create a cryogenic freezing chamber to house his wife until a cure could be found was interrupted by Ferris Boyle, C.E.O. of Gothcorp, and his security guards. A fight ensued, accompanied by an explosion. In the explosion, Dr. Fries was smashed into his cryogenic freezing tanks. The accident soaked Dr. Fries's entire body with the freezing solution and rendered him unable to survive outside of a sub-zero environment. He vowed revenge on those who had wronged him. He was forced to create a vacuum tight suit which maintained his body temperature at 50 degrees below zero. The suit's cybernetic processor also tripled his strength. After building a laser-powered cold gun, Mr. Freeze was born. Driven by hatred over the destruction of his life and maddened by his condition he pursues a life of crime and vengeance by destroying Ferris Boyle and crippling Gothcorp. His plans are stopped by Batman. Mr. Freeze becomes bent on destroying Batman since he blocked his mission for revenge. He is a quiet, but dangerous adversary. Mr. Freeze is an angry and saddened man, who is sentenced to Arkham Asylum when apprehended. A special cell is designed to maintain his need for a frozen environment. He is alone and his only motivation comes from his wife's music box, which he holds as his last piece of the happiness he once had. He is viewed as an loner by the rogues gallery, and generally does not hold alliances with any of the other inmates of Arkham. Batman knows he is a dangerous adversary, and that the traumas that have occurred in Mr. Freeze's life are scars which will never heal. After finding out that his wife, Nora, was still alive, Freeze helped the man who found her to attain immortality as he had. Once Grant Walker's body was transformed into a cell structure similar to Mr. Freeze's, Freeze turned on Walker and destroyed his "utopian" society. Freeze spent a long time in a self-made ice block, floating to colder waters until he finally settled in the Arctic. Here he kept Nora in containment until he was able to find a cure. Unfortunately for Freeze and Nora, an exploration crew inadvertently crashed into Freeze's home, destroying Nora's glass encasement and allowing her to deadly disease to progress into fatal stages. After freezing the entire crew of the sub, Freeze headed to Gotham City with Nora, his surrogate son Koonak and his two polar bears, Notchka and Shaka, to enlist the aid of Gregory Belson, a head in cryogenic research that Freeze worked with as Victor Fries. Together they found a way to cure Nora's disease, but it required an organ transplant. With no deceased donors available, they were forced to go after a live one. The "donor" they chose was Barbara Gordon. Much to Freeze's dismay, Batman and Robin intervened with the operation before it was able to take place. The off shore drilling platform Freeze was hiding on began to explode from a stray, ricochet bullet that sparked on one of the leaking fuel tanks. Batman and Barbara were able to evacuate Nora and Koonak in time, but Freeze had fallen into a fiery blast that Batman had assumed killed him. Freeze, however, lived and returned to the arctic with his polar bears. There, he heard a news report about the oil platform explosion and that his wife, Nora, had been cured of her disease by the Wayne Company's doctors. Shedding tears, Freeze retreated into the snowy plains to live out his life. freeze tas.jpg|Mr. Freeze in Batman : The Animated Series Freeze.gif|Mr. Freeze in The New Batman Adventures freeze spid.gif|Freeze's spider-like appearence freeze 2.gif|Mr. Freeze freeze bb.gif|Mr. Freeze in Batman Beyond Mr. Freeze and his henchgirls.jpg|Mr.Freeze in "Cold Comfort" victor.jpg|Victor Fries freeze tas 2.jpg|Mr. Freeze freeze bb debut.jpg|Mr. Freeze's debut in Batman Beyond victor bb.jpg|Victor Fries in Batman Beyond Category:Villians